Insomnia
by HelplessMeg
Summary: My name is Meghan Hier but call me Meg. I suffer with chronic insomnia, life gets hard but at the moment I’m just getting through eveyday. I also have mental disorders and I have been abandoned. Will coming here change my life for the better or will I become just like the rest of my family?
1. Insomnia

Insomnia.

That's my life. I guess your wondering why I feel like this. Well let's just say I never get a good night sleep maybe 4 or less hours a night. I knew that my life would not be normal because of how messed up I was but it wasn't until I moved there that I finally understood who I was meant to be even if it means I have to wait.

I was brought to New York. Where my dad lives and where I used to live. I knew there was a chance that we would get on. My mom left me with him so how could I not like him. She left me so she could travel the world with her friends stating that 'I can't look after you anymore Meg. I hope you have a good life goodbye.' They were her final words before chucking me on a plane halfway across the world. Not literally.

After a few hours of leaving the airport I was driven to my new home it looked like a church yet it was so tall. As I made my way up the steps a man was waiting for me. Obviously a doorman.

"Hello I'm Meg Fray. Could I please come in I'm supposed to meet my father Damien Hier." I was so exhausted but didn't want to be rude.

"Yes well sadly Damien your father died recently. He was a great friend of mine. "

"How did he die?" I questioned.

"Demon attack." He answered abruptly and turned to leave.

A golden boy around my age stepped out from the shadows of the door. And spoke.

"You know what I've said about this. She has no clue what have i told you. And don't play innocent you may only be 35 but that's still old enough to have a 17 year old child. Am I right? Damien Hier." He started looking at me with sadness in his eyes.

"Jace why would you say something like that. I wanted her to not know me." At that comment I scoffed and turned to leave.

"Hey Meg. Wanna at least come inside and I'll tell you anything you wanna know. I know it doesn't seem amazing right now but I hope you feel better as I pity you for having a worthless father." He looked genuine so I nodded.

"After 15 years I thought you would of got in contact since you left me. You know what Helen left a few days ago. That's not news to you though is it? She abandoned me and you did so I don't even want to look at you. She blamed me for everything. Jace can you please show me around or take me to my room." I just unleashed all my anger at him, he deserved it for leaving me all alone. All this time I thought it was my fault, yet it wasn't.

Jace guided me to my room. I felt so angry I just started kicking the punching bag in my room. At this moment I actually don't care why it's in my room. I knew I was becoming lightheaded and soon to pass out as Jace tried to stop me. I imagined it to be my mother and that got be so angry. How could she leave me? I hate her. What did I do to her? He was always the favourite child. Ugh Brody. Just the thought of him made me sick.

"Meg! Meg! MEGGG!!" Jace screamed at me and I started to go to the corner. He walked up to me and held out a hand, obviously I took it. I stared at his rough, yet cute hands. They looked so delicate but he works hard I think. I only like dancing, my friends are all rubbish so why should I try with them. It expresses what I need to say hopefully I can dance at my new home.

He guided me to my bed and put his hand on my leg. I felt a tingle as soon as he touched me. Ugh. Why does he make me feel like this?

"Meg are you okay? You started to kick the bag and you wouldn't listen to me." Jace whispered in a calm voice.

"I'm okay Jace. Very annoyed but I can cope with it. Do you have anywhere I can dance here? I know it seems strange but right now my arms are shaking and I just need to let it out." I thought back on what I said to Jace he doesn't even know me. He obviously thinks I'm weird.

"Of course we do. You know soon you're going to have to learn about what I am, what we are, what you could be. Does that seem okay?" He said in a calm voice.

"Yea okay." I replyed.

Jace took me to the dance studio and said I could come here any time. Well I'm exaggerating he said it was a training area but it's very neat and there's a lot of floor space and a stage so I really like it.

"Thank you Jace. Are there any other teenagers here or is it just us?" I questioned.

"You had enough of me already Meg?" He smirked as I blushed at his question.

"Only teasing. Isabelle and Alexander live here too but there nicknames are Izzy and Alec. I'm sure you'll get on great with them both. But good luck anyway!" He laughed at the last sentence and I had a frightful look on my face as he said that.

"Thanks Jace. So do you think I can meet them at all or are you just going to admire me all night?" I smirked back at him but that only lead to more embarrassment for me.

"Right then. I'll lead the way to the lounge hopefully they are there."

As we were walking to the lounge I decided to open up to him stopping us in the middle of the hall.

"Meg are you alright?"He seemed genuine.

"Right I need you to understand something so please be quiet... When I was 2 my mother Helen told me that my dad Damien had left her and her new born boy. Brody that's his name, she didn't mention me. When I was 14 I started having mental health problems because Brody is the favourite always the perfect child. I was supposed to be like him but I wasn't so she punished me. I was treated harshly and had to cook meals nearly every day, do all the chores watching my brother get preferential treatment. I got used to it but with my friends at school I was always quiet and couldn't express how I felt. It was like I didn't have a voice. I had anxiety really bad without anyone knowing. Then yesterday Helen sent me on a plane here abandoning me on how she never wanted to see me ever again and I saw my brothers smirk. I kind of hit him on the way out as we've had so many fights I didn't know he would actually slap my face and kick me. My mother didn't do anything she just sat there laughing. Then I came here and to know he hates me I just got so angry. I only just got down with therapy. That's it." Jace just looked so shocked. I was really calm as I didn't care anymore. He pulled me in for hug and whispered soothing words to me "It will be okay. Brody and Helen, even Damien will never hurt you as long as I'm here. I promise." He said it reassuringly but part of me hated myself. Before we walked away to the lounge I pulled away and told him how excited I was before mentioning, "Don't make promises that you can't keep." And with that I walked away with my head down.

I walked into the lounge to see a girl around my age in all black and she was very stylish. A boy with black hair probably the girls older brother and he was on his phone. Then there was a younger boy with glasses on and I saw him reading a street dance magazine. I couldn't wait to dance with him and help.

"Hi guys I'm Meg. I just moved here because my mom doesn't want me and now my dad doesn't so yeah." They were all staring at me with smiles as Jace came into the room. The younger boy around 13 came running up to me and started talking to me, his name is Max I think. It suits him.

"Hey Meg? I'm Izzy, that's Alec and Max has already introduced himself. He's probably going to pressure you into dancing with him now he always does that to me. I can dance but not as good as him. It's very funny when I do but I prefer makeup and clothes instead. Alec is gay and has a boyfriend Magnus. He just trains all the time and texts people. Then Max is interested into street dance, has been all his life and is he youngest of us. Then there's Jace who is a dick to most people I mean you should hate him yet when he's a good friend you just can't." Izzy rambled on and on. I mean I got tired at the end but oh well.

" Well hi everyone now I know your names, I do like shopping sometimes Izzy so we should plan a trip. Alec I can't wait to meet Magnus and I don't mind you being gay, just be who yourself. And Max I can't wait to street dance with you if you would like to. I have danced since I was your age and it's amazing. It would be really fun. And Jace hi we've met already." I found out that there really nice and there was other teenagers around here I should know.

They all told me to keep my distance from the Moors as they were the most ruthless people here. Apparently they are famous in this place and rich as well. I mean I'm not going to keep away from them for that reason. I judge people on their personality and not all kids are like their parents. I'm a good example of this. I'm just so excited to finally belong somewhere. Classes start tomorrow so maybe I'll see the Moors.


	2. Moors

Chapter 2

(Naming different people instead of my actual crushes. And any last names apart from Cassandra Clare ones are original in this story. Thank you)

Meg's PoV:

I woke up in my new room and it was so tidy just like me, I hate mess because I also have OCD but the others don't need to know that. Today I get to meet the moors and I can't wait. There is something about them which seems interesting and I haven't even seen them yet. Apparently they have twin boys my age with a best friend to both of them and a younger sister with two distant parents.

I mean it seems like we're the same almost but I don't know, I want to meet them.

Once I was ready I start to walk out my room and suddenly I bump into a random boy as I fall to the floor. I went to pick up my bag but he had already beaten me too it. I looked up and all I couple see was dark short hair, blue eyes, a smirk on his face and he looked hot.

"Hey, I'm Kian Moor. What's your name brunette?" He didn't even have to move himself to talk. I was a mess because of his looks. Ugh.

"Hey I'm Meg. It's short for Meghan Hier but I hate that last name." That was hard to say.

"How come I've never seen you here before. Are you new because if you are I'll show you around." He was so genuine I don't know what Jace was on about.

"Yes I'm new so that would be great. And before you ask because you probably will or it's a rumour by now. My mom shipped me off here because she didn't want me then my dad here doesn't wasn't me so I'm stuck here." That was so easy talking to him than anyone else.

"Hey it's okay and anyway people won't talk about you if you're next to me I'll make sure of it. And as for your parents they are enemies with my parents so I think I can work out why you are here." He is so kind I honestly don't deserve him as a friend.

"Thank you you're so kind and we should get to class." I was so happy but the bell rang so we walked up to our business class. There is so many people there but we walked over to two boys and started talking.

"Hey I'm Callum his twin but we're different. And this is Dan our best mate." They were honestly so kind and even though they only spoke a few words, I know that Jace is completely wrong.

"Hi I'm Meg Hier and it's so good to meet you. I've heard lots of things in this place but I don't listen to rumours. There just stupid!" I had a mini rant and then they started to laugh with me. I'm so glad I fit in here, I think I belong here.

"Class good morning we have a new student for business studies. Meg Hier please introduce yourself. I'm Mr Herondale welcome." He was actually really nice to me.

"Hey I'm Meg Hier and don't listen to the rumours about me because whoever does is stupid. I enjoy business, dance and listening to music. Bye" I was so nervous but Kian decided to smile at me the whole time.

At the moment I'm next to Kian, Callum and Dan yet Jace is glaring right through me. If only looks could kill. Yet Kian has noticed this and moved closer to me. The bell just rang and as I raced out do the room with the boys I saw Jace following us.

"What are you doing with them Meg? Didn't I tell you about them on how they are trouble and you are going to end up like that. Because in the end I'm not saving you." I stared at the empty field floor we were on. It was empty except for us but I swear one of them just moved closer to me.

"Why are you hiding behind them honestly you're pathetic. I saved you from Damien Hier your father so you knew the truth. I mean for one he's been an amazing father to his other daughter and two you're just like your mother abandoning people I mean you left your brother and dogs and killed your sister." He shouted at me but I was going numb so I did what I could.

"JACE HERONDALE YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW MY LIFE SO STOP ACTING LIKE YOU DO WHEN YOU JUST READ MY FILE. And I didn't mean to kill my sister she just fell from a climbing wall too high. Hell I nearly died that night and I always blame myself and think I should of died because I wouldn't be stuck with mental health disorders I have now. My brother hated me and my dogs are okay they have each other and people to care for them because I had to leave. It was never my choice idiot." I don't know what was happening but a girl only around 14 was holding me as the twins and Dan ran up to Jace and they started fighting.

I mean honestly 3 v 1 wasn't fair but Jace has his own backup when Alec and Raphael appeared. It was Kian vs Jace, Dan vs Alec and Callum vs Raphael. I can't believe they are standing up for me but then I realise a girl is right next to me as I cry. I zoned back in to the real world.

"Hey are you okay. I'm Kian and Callum's sister Roxy but Dan is basically my brother as well. They are a trio and go everywhere together, I mean they might be cruel to others but if one of them cares about you the rest does. I mean Kian cares about you and now he's in a fight with part of the Night gang form the Northside. I mean we are from the Southside so our gang is the serpents so it's better but still they are fighting for you. Please go and stop them, nobody does and it really annoys me. They always fight with that gang but if anyone else comes all of us are dead because our gang is inside. I decide to listen to Roxy I mean I'm Meg after all.

I run in between Kian and Jace hoping for them to stop. Kian immediately puts me next to him so when I turn to Jace I don't see the incoming punch. Kian didn't either as he was in a trance looking at me like I'm amazing. But all I feel is pain and my eye really hurts yet I can feel myself losing to the darkness. Then it's all gone.


End file.
